1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security system for bicycles, skis, clothing such as jackets in stores or elsewhere.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following U.S. patents disclose various types of security and detection systems, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,430, 3,660,590, 4,717,235, 3,660,729, 3,906,447, 3,948,375, 4,228,519, 4,283,710, 4,379,334, 4,433,787, 4,773,020, 3,952,850, 3,877,266, 3,831,408, 3,757,916, 4,773,020, 4,275,294, 4,379,289, 4,812,841 and 4,292,628.